Lambada para dos
by polabells
Summary: -Sakura por favor pon una de tus piernas entre las de Sasuke-creo que mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y mi mandíbula se me desencajo, lo quede mirando con cara de "¿en serio?, no lo voy a hacer ni aunque me manden con Tsunade-sama"...
1. Chapter 1

Lambada para dos 

Caminé a la clase de gimnasia con cara de muerte, odiaba en lo más profundo de mi ser correr durante horas, Hinata e Ino que caminaban junto a mi conversaban amenamente de no sé que cosas, yo en cambio iba más concentrada en inventar alguna escusa para Gai-sensei y no correr mil veces por alrededor de la cancha

-frentona, te estoy hablando- me dijo Ino parándose frente a mi con las manos en las caderas

-¿qué?- pregunté sin interés alguno en lo que me había dicho

-que hoy no correremos así que quita esa estúpida cara de muerte- dijo con una sonrisa gigante que adornaba todo su rostro

-¿y ese milagro?- dije ya más animada

-la verdad es que no lo sé, pero Naruto me dijo que su clase estaría hoy con la nuestra y Gai-sensei dijo que tenía una sorpresa-aclaró Hinata con voz dulce,

-eso quiere decir Sakurita que tu mejor amigo también estará ahí- se burló Ino

-si por mejor amigo te refieres a un rubio medio moreno hiperactivo que se llama Naruto, claro- dije con voz inocente

-no pequeña, un azabache muy amable y atento que te adora-dijo burlona con la voz cargado de sarcasmo, mi peor enemigo, Uchiha Sasuke, un hermoso pero idiota, frío, arrogante, hipócrita, orgulloso, terco, ególatra, egoísta, puedo decir un montón de adjetivos más pero en este momento estaba más ocupada en odiarlo sin razón alguna y mirar con odio a Ino

-no seas idiota cerda-le grite iracunda, entramos al gimnasio ya ocupado por la otra clase, Naruto llegó corriendo a besar a Hinata

-hola Sakura, Ino- saludo sonriente el rubio

-hola Naruto- dijimos al unísono, fuimos a las gradas ya que traíamos puesto el uniforme deportivo una polera blanca para chicos y chicas y unos shorts un poco unos dedos más largos que a medio muslo negros y los chicos un pantalón de buzo negro, Gai-sensei comenzó a sonar el silbato para que nos acercáramos al centro del gimnasio, cuando la mayoría ya estuvimos cerca habló

-bueno chicos, hoy no vamos a correr- se escucho un suspiro de alivio colectivo-como ven somos dos clases y es porque hoy… vamos a bailar- comenzó a hacer gestos raros y todos dimos un paso atrás cuando elevó los brazos y se movía como babosa con sal, paró derepente y volvió a hablar

-y no es cualquier baile, bailaremos…"¡lambada!"el baile prohibido- hizo su típica posé con el pulgar en alto y se apresuró a decir

-tienen cinco segundos para encontrar pareja, y comienzan ¡ahora!- todos le cogieron la mano a la persona que tenían a lado, así que a mi alrededor ya no había nadie libre, vi a Lee acercándose corriendo, no había forma de hacerlo entender que no me gustaba, me apresure a perderme entre las parejas para alejarme y por si encontraba a alguien con quien hacer pareja,

-¡se acabó el tiempo! -Gritó Gai-sensei -¿Quién no tiene pareja?- vi que Lee no levantara la mano y entonces la levanté yo

-Haruno, Uchiha son pareja- mierda por la mismísima mierda, demonios, rayos, maldita sea, por la mismísima put…, no pude terminar de insultar mentalmente mi suerte porque Gai-sensei nos llamaba a el maldito Uchiha y a mi

-rápido ustedes serán los que le muestran a la clase así que acérquense rápido- nos paramos uno frente al otro con mirada desafiante nos examinamos, mientras el resto de las clases se ponían a un solo lado del gimnasio para ver la demostración

-tómense como si fueran a bailar vals- dijo el sensei, me demoré unos segundos y a regañadientes puse mi mano en su hombro y el acomodó su mano en mi cintura, y juntos nos tomamos las manos, sentí una corriente pasar por mi cuerpo era algo tan calido y tan placentero que daba miedo, pero antes de poder soltarlo Gai-sensei volvió a hablar

-Sakura por favor pon una de tus piernas entre las de Sasuke-creo que mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y mi mandíbula se me desencajo, lo quede mirando con cara de "¿en serio?, no lo voy a hacer ni aunque me manden con Tsunade-sama", Sasuke se acercó más a mi casi sin dejar espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, con cuidado pasé mi pierna por entre las suyas, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban cada vez más

-bien. Ahora Sasuke levanta un poco su pierna con la tuya y vayan haciendo círculos, y tu Sakura mueve las caderas-se escucharon algunas carcajadas entre la clase pero la que más resonó en mis oídos fue la de la cerda que seguro se había escuchado en todo el instituto, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, pero bailar con tu peor enemigo un baile tremendamente sensual a los 17 años cuando tus hormonas no tienen ningún control no es malo ¿verdad?, Sasuke comenzó a bailar como si fuera un profesional, y yo no pude hacer nada más que encender mi instinto competitivo y demostrarle que yo podía hacerlo mejor aunque fuese mi pareja, Gai-sensei nos miraba complacido ya que bailábamos como unos expertos

-ya chicos, fue suficiente, sus compañeros ya notaron como se baila- nos separamos un poco y con las respiraciones agitadas contemplamos nuestros rostros casi idiotizados por el otro.

-¡ahora todos a bailar!- gritó Gai-sensei, Sasuke volvió a moverse al ritmo de la lambada y nos alejamos un poco del grupo aún bailando

-Sakura- llamó, me quedé un segundo sin aire y lo miré directo en sus ónix, apretó su agarre en mi cintura y acerco su rostro a mi cuello, su boca quedó junto a mi oído

-me gustas-susurró, un momento, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿él había dicho que yo le gustaba?, Kami mi peor enemigo se me declaró y creo que le correspondo.


	2. Epílogo

Bien… la verdad es que me demore bastante porque tenia pensado que la historia quedara hasta ahí ajaksjak xD, pero como junté varios comentarios que querían continuación dejaré un epílogo.

Gracias por leer ^^ son tan lindas ksjak gracias por los reviews dejen más si les gusta el epílogo bye-bye .^^.

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Kami, por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi, estúpido Uchiha, maldito Gai, ¡malditos todos! Hijos de la más grandísima…

-Sakura te estoy hablando, maldita frentona-

-ya cállate puerca no estoy de humor para tus idioteces- camine lejos de ellas aún que no tuvieran la culpa de nada estaba enojada conmigo y no podía evitarlo, me senté bajo el árbol de cerezos más alejado en el patio y trate de pensar toda la información otra vez de forma coherente porque mi enemigo mortal me dijera que le gusto era imposible.

En otro lugar del patio un pelinegro sentado en una banca con rostro imperturbable, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos entre lazadas, mientras un rubio que no paraba de hablar acerca de lo hermosa que era la chica Hyuga

-Teme, ¡TEME!, te estoy hablando y tu no me dices nada ¿qué te pasa?-

-nada que te importe- se levantó y caminó recordando una escena muy parecida a esta hace ya 11 años.

Flash Back

_En el parque central de Konoha dos niños de 6 años se encontraban sentados en una banca un pelinegro serio y los ojos pegados en el pequeño hiperactivo rubio que hablaba como si no tuviera que respirar_

_-¿estas seguro que no tengo que decirle?- preguntó el azabache_

_-no seas teme, teme tu tienes que molestarla eso hacemos todos-_

_-¿no es más fácil decirles que nos gustan?-_

_-olvida esa idea de tu cabeza de teme, a ellas le gusta y además entienden que si tu las molestas es porque te gustan- razonaba el rubio _

_-no sé cómo se me ocurrió preguntarte a ti ¡DOBE!- el azabache se levantó y caminó en dirección a una pequeña pelirosa_

_-¡SÓLO INTENTALO TEME!-le gritó el rubio, Sasuke lo miró pensó un momento y le dio un pequeño tirón de pelo a la pelirosa para luego correr y negar con su cabeza por hacerle caso al idiota del rubio_

Fin Flash Back

-¡AHHHH!, NO ENTIENDO NADA- me recosté sobre el tronco del árbol y miré los pétalos rosados de las flores y deje un minuto mi mente en blanco, cerré los ojos y me sentí en paz, entre en un leve sueño, pero me sobresalté cuando sentí algo tibio sobre mis labios, sin saber cuando respondí, abrí los ojos y pestañeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, y casi me da un infarto doble cuando vi quien era

-¡kyaaaaaaa!,¿pero qué?-pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían de tal forma que dolían

-¿qué haces Uchiha?-

-lo que tuve que haber echo hace mucho tempo, Sakura me gustas hace más tiempo del que crees-

-pe-pe-pero co-cómo si tu me odias, desde que tengo memoria que tu has estado molestándome- Kami, en cerio voy a morir

-eso fue un gran y estupido error-dijo el azabache acercandosé otra vez hasta mis labos, creo que ya no había retorno, definitivamente le correspondía, me separé y le miré con una sonrisa solté una ligera risa de nervios y tomé aire

-Uchiha tienes problemas porque tengo deseos muy fuertes y no me gusta que me digan que no- le dejé un casto beso en el cuello y me levanté, caminé un par de pasos y volteé

-Uchiha, ¿de dónde sacaste que me gustaba que me molestaran?-

-NARUTO...- sin decir más comprendó todo, hasta el gritó de ese idiota 11 años atrás, miré a Sasuke y pensamos lo mismo, se levantó y se puso junto a mi, justo en el momento adecuado aparecio el rubio medio perdido delante de nosostros, cuando nos vió se puso hacer caritas raras y tirar besos en el aire, miré a Sasuke y tuvimos la misma idea

-NA-RU-TOOOOO- gritamos al unísono antes de correr tas él.

* * *

><p>kasjkajskj gracias por leer dejen reviews! ^^<p> 


End file.
